Kamen Rider Reborn(English)
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: M: Only for The mosc. Full Bottles, fulled with Nebula Gas with The power to divide and take The world... Start The war for The Full Bottles and for The Pandora Box.


**Well hello, here I came back this time there is no Grimm Riders if I'm with Kamen Rider Reborn, theme: Build. Powers: Bottles...** .

* * *

In the University.

An 18-year-old boy with black hair, green jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans, black eyes, a black bag, walking down a corridor, how he left the building and left in a car, as he got on the back of the car, as there was a 14-year-old boy drawing in a notebook, saying that he had seen it that day, it was a strange bird with a strange, small, red-colored robot form, he wrote **Phoenix** on the top.

-This morning I saw him when I woke up was in the bathroom window, and as soon as I noticed that I saw him flying, leaving this there-He said taking out a red and gray bottle, with a phoenix on it, on top a red tourniquet with the letters P in the upper left corner and R in the lower right corner, this had a silver background instead of red-It's not weird, Rach, Ash? - He said speaking to a black haired girl with glasses like this one answered .

-I do not know what you're talking about I did not see it ... But even so, because that coss would leave a toy -The girl says taking a laptop with a game and in this one an electronic music plays, The screen was Mighty Action X (Wink Wink ), she started the game directly and did not speak again, as in an alley a portal opened, letting out a boy with 14 black hair, blue shirt, black jeans, chaquets of the same color and a white baseball hat.

-Agh ... Hah! -the boy was breathing-Here was where he came ... I must look for him, Reborn-He says how a girl comes out of the portal, she was also 14.-Even so we must flee, though ... Maybe I should hide a time here-He says how the portal leaves some kind of smoke shot that elusive, but that gives the car in which Ash was. As this one was filled with a black smoke, from this Ash, Rach and the boy managed to get out as the car exploded.

-Mother-Children scream about to cry as of the explosion the silhouette of a monster comes out being a yellow and blue body his head a cube with lines and blue marks, -Mo... ther? - Said the children with tears falling from his eyes.

The boy from before to see this, looks at the portal from which came an arm, the boy took the girl on his back and started the flight, but before looking at the creature that came out of the explosions.

-Agh! - It says how to put a black belt with a black lever handle red-Wait ... I lost my Phoenix Bottle! -Dice, a weapon hits him sending it to Ash. How does this take

-You are fine boy-Ask Ash.

-Yes but ... What can we do?

-I do not know-Ash says as a bird sound was heard as the Monster's stomach flared up.

-Wait is that it? - Ask the boy and the little brother of Ash.

-Reborn Phoenix! -shouted the boy as a robotic Phoenix with not very flashy-You have the Bottle.

-You talk about this-says the little brother of Ash showing the little boy sl bottle, how he took it and tried to get up, and relocated the Belt but collapsed.

-Be careful!-Ash says.

-Agh! There's no other way ... I did not want to do this but ... you have- he gave him the Belt, and the bottle-Using the Build Driver and the Phoenix Bottle along with-Point to the Reborn Phoenix-he, you can defeat that thing.

-Are you crazy?!

-Just do it!

-Ok, Ok ... But how?

Place the Driver take Reborn Phoenix and then beat the Full Bottle and turn the top part then place the Full Bottle in it, then place it in the Driver and turn the lever-Say as Ash the Driver is placed and this creates a yellow tape , holding it on his waist, then he took the Full Bottle and began to beat it from top to bottom and then took it turn the turnstile above, this made a "Chishc", the Reborn Phoenix was placed on his palm as this self doubled and place the Full Bottle inside of it.

 **[BURN UP!]**

A fenix symbol was seen in the front. he placed the Reborn Phoenix in the Driver.

 **[REBORN PHOENIX!]**

A bird sound was heard as I turn the lever of the Driver and a model of the gunpla style began to arm this had two pieces of armor as the side of the back was formed a strange extra part of armor which was placed on his body along with the other pieces, just when I stop turning the lever.

 **[ARE YOU READY?!]**

-say Henshin!

-Hen ... Henshin?! - Ash exclaimed a little.

 **[BURN UP! FLAMING! GET, REBORN PHOENIX! YEAHHHH!]**

He put on a red armor, the cusl consisted of a mask completely red with eyes a few flames that if you looked very carefully had a bird style, his chest was flat except that left side of the left shoulder pieces of armor with the illusion of flames, in his arms armies with style of flames, in his bros was the same and his legs only had a bit of cut of his back left a great piece of cloth with style of veil, and flaming shapes, from the portal a ball of fire as he turned to the child.

-What is this?

-Careful, there comes the Smash-Says the boy.

As Ash / Reborn dodges an attack, then the Smash hits him again and again, then Ash / Reborn simply received them all as the Smash turned the surrounding walls into cubes.

-Invoke your weapon.

-And that's the way I do it- He says as he folds his hand a bit with his left hand forward a bit closed, like a red line came out of the Driver and went through the small space in his hand, serving a white shield of medieval style with a symbol of Fenix, his left corner was a big black hole on the side similar to that of his Driver, in one part there was a sword placed inside.

 **[FLAMING SHIELD!] [FLAMING SWORD!]**

Ash / Reborn squeezed a trigger on the sword pulling it out of its place, as it then began to cut across the body of the Smash, as this one threw several cubes, Ash / Reborn simply moved his sword throwing cuts of fire, cutting the blocks then looked at others who came as simply put the shield as this one launched a ball of fire, before that the Smash summoned several blocks and placed them as a medium-sized wall, the ball of fire burst the blocks that went towards him and then made the wall explode , as he placed the sword back on the shield.

-Finish it!-Exclaims that boy.

-As?!

-Remove the Reborn Phoenix from the Driver and place it on the weapon's site-The Boy says as Ash takes the Reborn Phoenix out of its place and places it on the shield.

 **[REBORN PHOENIX!]**

-Now pull the trigger and take out the sword-Says the young man as Ash / Reborn does that.

 **[READY, GO! VOLTECH FLAMING!]**

Ash / Reborn takes out the sword and moves it circularly making a circle of fire from which a Fenix came out of pure fire and went flying across the Smash in his stomach as then, charge to the Smash and made a cut in his whole body, this exploded and fell to the ground, as the child pulls out a white bottle and points to the Smash, causing a strange set of spheres to come out of the bottle, like where the Smash was again the mother of Ash / Reborn and his brothers, before, Ash took the Reborn Phoenix relocating him in the Build Driver as a big breath released as he takes it out and then took the Phoenix Bottle from inside, as the child took the Driver's hand with the Bottle.

-Yeah, now I must go-He says as guardian and the Full Bottle, stands up carrying the girl on his back but as soon as he took a simple step his strength went as he ended up falling to the ground insensitive.

-Hey! Kid-Ash says, heading towards him as the sirens are heard in the background.

* * *

 **And this was it.**


End file.
